


Create a Diversion

by StsFish



Series: 冰尘光中文翻译 [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Manipulations, Prequel, Scheming, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 如果没有权杖，而他自身的魔法又受到限制，他就不得不用传统的方式去训练——操纵——诱惑人心。幸运的是: 他非常擅长这种传统的方式。





	Create a Diversion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Create a Diversion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412022) by [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen). 



> 翻译：159
> 
> 校对：似梦

单调乏味的生活可能是众神之父所能给予的最严厉的惩罚。

洛基忍受了整整三天——72小时——就厌倦了他在中庭的监狱生活。是的，他被解除了束缚，差不多，但是那条连接他与他那令人憎恶的看守者的无形之线还完好无缺。众神之父对他的惩罚，不是像他年轻时受过的那些具有创造性的残酷手段，而是在一个没有魔法的世界里的无趣监禁，还要一直被他的金发“兄弟”用精神联系监督。

在开始的两天里，他一直在探索这个星球——观察美国西南部的针状岩石尖塔、欧洲衰落的城市、亚洲点缀在低矮村庄和污染严重、高楼林立的大都市中一望无垠、绵延起伏的田野。它们中没有一处像家一样——不管家意味着什么——足以值得住在里面。而那些冰冻的地方人烟太过稀少，只能用来怀念故乡，至于那些炎热的地方......他无法忍受。

那么，他无法在这里找到家。

现在，他置身于一个大瀑布的上游，身处南半球人类称之为非洲的大陆。在潮湿的午后阳光下，浪涛翻涌，其间沉浮着折断的巨木，动物的尸体，偶尔还有人类的造物——锯下的木头，一根塑料管。即使在这个令人敬畏的地方，人类肮脏的存在也能设法入侵。

父亲把他送到这里，几乎没有封印他的魔法，但把他与他的哥哥连接起来，让他一直受到监视，而不表明这会持续多久。已经过去了三天，而他仍然很痛苦。这不是个好兆头。他卷起身上象牙色棉制外衣的袖子，并惋惜在如此炎热的天气里，不能穿那条厚帆布裤子。

他诅咒地球。地球——中庭——他暂时的家——持续时间不详。

痛苦。

黑发的神叹了口气，看着一只蚊子试图落在他手腕上，又被他默默地赶走。如果他想要不完全疯掉，那么他需要 _一些_ 消遣。一个乐子。一个阴谋，他想。一个……好吧，有些人可能会称之为“搭档”的家伙，尽管在这个星球上，他所能找到的任何事物——在他亲爱的，头脑简单的哥哥监视下——永远不会符合这描述。

那么，他想要一个情人，他承认。一个可以用来打发无聊的人。最后，他可能会培养其成为盟友。没有权杖，而他自身的魔法又受到限制，他就不得不用传统的方式去训练——操纵——诱惑人心。

幸运的是:他 _非常擅长_ 这种传统的方式。

但是从哪里开始......

他渐渐消失在瀑布上的薄雾中，重新出现在北方大国寒冷的海岸上，眺望着大海，傍晚的太阳几乎完全沉入海平面下了。

从哪里开始......

…

...

回想起来，他知道他可选择的范围已经被局限在了那些他所熟悉的人之内。不是因为他缺乏想象力，而是因为，好吧，他喜欢挑战。说服，奴役任何一个普通的人只需要一些精心挑选的此举，正确的语气，正确的回应——何况一旦捕获到手，一个平凡的人类能有什么用呢？

在近乎七十亿人中选出有趣的人无疑是令人眼花缭乱的，而范围很快就缩小到了几个人——基本上都是他们自己标榜的“复仇者联盟元老”。超级人类们。洛基微笑着。这个挑战引起了他的兴趣。

唯一的女性——娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫——是一个显而易见的选择，但也很显然地，他不会选她。他勉强看得上她在飞机上对他的操纵，但是选择一个女人，尤其是那个女人，会导致很多麻烦。

当然，这是娜塔莎式的疯狂——能够欺骗谎言家，能够假装顺从他的同时完成她自己的任务。驯服她将会为他带来极大的满足感，当然在和她上床很久以后他才能如愿……但是，上床本身就是一个问题。他无意在这个世界上留下后代当——如果——众神之父屈尊允许他回家。众神之父还活着的时候，他一点也不想成为几个多余的孩子的父亲。更何况是在这个世界，没有阿萨人——或者约顿——在此地留下过后裔，除去传说中的那几个。

让他那被宠坏的哥哥享受这种"特权"吧。

对于那些关于他的约顿血脉给予的遗产的肮脏谣言，他也不予理会。区区人类男性根本不可能在他体内种下种子，这说法简直是荒诞可笑的：人类是如此 _无能_ ，而洛基能彻底控制住他自己的身体形态。他可以操控这一切。是的。

接下来就是——

这个名字立刻跳出脑海: 托尼 · 斯塔克。

啊， _不_ 。神退缩了，摇了摇头。

不。

下一个。

那个科学家——班纳——引起了他的兴趣。任何能改变自身形状的事物——尤其是变成那么可爱的样子——都让他无法自持地感到兴味盎然。他隐约感觉到班纳的转变是可以被控制——可以有意识地……哦， _那甚至更棒了_ 。但是并非每一次变形都是有意的。班纳仍然没能完全控制住自己的怒火，并且，虽然洛基梦想着有一天，他能够利用科学家的头脑，和完全在他掌控下的怒火的造物，但那一天仍未到来。现在，洛基怀疑是否仅仅是出现在他眼前就足以刺激这生物出现，这几乎毋庸置疑。

洛基突然发现自己已经穿过了大海，来到美国海岸线的北部边缘——太阳在他背后逐渐沉没。一只海鹦蹒跚着走过，他用脚尖轻轻地顶了一下它，看着它笨拙地拍打着翅膀走远。

那么，托尼——

不。不，不，不。那是个灾难。

蓝红相间的那个人——他们叫他队长，或者罗杰斯。他拥有相当棒的肉体，洛基知道，但是……“身心健全。”神讥笑道。洛基甚至可以描绘出那个男人背德后那副没完没了挂在脸上的扭曲表情。在凌辱意味的亚麻布扔到那人背上时，轻易就能想象到他会像鸟儿一样笨拙地振翅，还有在夺取他贞操时，他将进行的彻底的抵抗。而他的腐朽终将破坏这份奖品。洛基不需要任何被对自己的本性——欲望带来的愉悦——的仇恨蒙蔽了大脑的盟友。

洛基对着一堆鸟粪和散落在岩石四周的羽毛撅起嘴，再次瞬移——去那个最近给予了他痛苦的失败的城市。他必须做这件糟糕的事，因为那里是复仇者们最常聚集的地方。太阳在落入地平线前用橙色的余晖将天空染成板岩色。他着陆在一栋巨大的玻璃建筑的顶端——斯塔克大厦进入他的视线。

尽管如此，仍然：不。不要那个…… _令人沮丧的_ ……

他叹了口气。

从这个方位，这个角度来看，他想到了克林特·巴顿——自封为“鹰眼”的弓箭手。他就像娜塔莎，洛基知道他会花费太多时间——需要从太多方面努力——才能用传统方式来驯服他，改造他。距离他上次侵犯巴顿的精神还没过多久，这个凡人的心智已经因为他自己做过的破坏，犯下过的“罪恶”(他想人类是这么称呼它的)而一团糟。虽然他已经开辟了一条通往巴顿大脑的路，但那条路已经布满了尖锐而加固的陷阱。

那么，只剩下一个了——

他咒骂着。

 _不_ ！那个令他受挫的，愚蠢而无礼地侮辱了他的，躲在金属壳子里的生物。

毫无价值。

他的目光从塔上向下移到街道，凡人们为着毫无意义的目标匆匆来去，无足轻重。鸽子都比他们更有趣些。

他双眼失焦地研究着他们运动的模式。然后，有那么一瞬间，他孤注一掷地想到了托尔。他自己的哥哥——他自己的“哥哥”——并非完全不可能。阿萨人会在必要的时候为了某些战略乱伦，而洛基只是有点怀疑现在是否 _有_ 必要。事实上，托尔几乎不可能拒绝他。洛基甚至不需要闭上眼睛，就能浮现出每一次他们见到对方时，托尔的表情——痛苦的的，需求的，渴望的。如果托尔认定的心爱之人问他是否渴望他的兄弟，他肯定会否认，但那只会让这问题种下猜忌与怀疑的种子。如果洛基问出这个问题，那么在日出之前，托尔就会被欲望所奴役。

尽管如此。

委婉地说，在肉体上屈居他的兄弟之下的想法令他不悦。托尔块头太大、太笨拙、太过木讷，他完全无法体会把自己交付给另一个男人所能得到的快感。对此，洛基在阿斯嘉德就偶尔可以窥见一斑，而当托尔征服他的男伴们——他 _征服_ 他们。他似乎把自己的老二当做他的锤子的延伸，对着任何目标乱挥乱捅，由此来愉悦自己（以及，没错，还有他的搭档们——他见过不止一个战士在黎明时回到圣殿，目眩神迷，四肢僵硬）。

尽管这种愉悦令人着迷，但是把他自己用那种方式交付给他可敬的兄弟，最大的敌人……这想法却不然。

他的目光回到了斯塔克大楼上，现在只有一个这栋大楼的标志上只剩下一个字母，但建筑内部灯火通明，绝对超出了必要的范畴，即使是在夜间。如有需要，复仇者们会在这里集合，但是更多时候，楼里只有一个常驻民——托尼·斯塔克，他们的钢铁侠。他们上一次对峙的情景还在他脑子里嘲笑他——那个铁人的无所畏惧，毫不尊重……真正的嘲弄和怪异的魅力。

斯塔克那吸引人的混乱道德感最近被一个叫神盾局的组织破坏了，但很可能还可以挽救。

他有… _可塑性_ 。

是的，该死的，明显的选择。

他知道斯塔克很可能有一个女人，但他也知道——他能感受到，闻到，尝到——那个钢铁之人不会拒绝更多的人。甚至在他羞辱了被捕的洛基之后，神也没有一刻会错认那副打量的神色。他可以毫不费力地想象出:斯塔克跪在他面前，用嘴技巧纯熟地取悦他;洛基高大的轮廓笼罩着他的背部，他在他身下绷紧了身体，扭动着，那张嘴因为洛基的亲吻而暂时停火。

想象中的画面继续着，洛基不由得一阵颤栗——他自己，趴在床上，他已有数百年不曾身处这一境地，被迫去听钢铁之人的色情戏谑，揶揄他因被阴茎贯穿而绷紧的身体，他的双手用力揪扯着亚麻布料。

洛基又发出一声咒骂。

洛基决定了。他会选择托尼·斯塔克，他会勾引他，要求他在道德上灵活变通，与他结为盟友。他将会一直玩这个游戏，直到奥丁宽恕——或再次需要他，无论出于什么原因——然后当洛基拿回他真正的力量时，斯塔克就会在中庭和洛基的敌人们产生分歧。

与此同时，他会享受与一个特别有创造力的人一起进行一场超赞的马拉松性交。

他突然出现在斯塔克的起居室里，毫不惊讶地发现那个男人像以前一样站在吧台旁边。他猜对了斯塔克的反应: 惊讶地倒吸一口气，然后皮笑肉不笑地做出估量什么的表情，估算即将到来的死亡几率——

还有其他的几率。

斯塔克把酒杯放在吧台上，转过身来，双臂交叉在胸前。 笑容变得更加灿烂。

"哦，我还 _希望_ 能再见到你呢。我想.......我欠你一杯酒。”

一个不错的开始，看来他很有可能……找到乐子。

洛基以精心排演过的垂眸表示顺从，扬起他自己的标志性笑容，他朝房间另一端迈出了一步，等待斯塔克模仿他，触碰他。

他并没有失望。


End file.
